Secrets
by Kuno-Baby
Summary: Oh god, keep it away from my face. This story is over over over.
1. Secrets, Chapter 1

Secrets

A new, and yet torturous incomplete fanfiction by Kuno-Baby

This story is dedicated to the creator of Tendo-Saotome Anything Goes, Kirinin, for taking too long to finish. This story is also dedicated to the number 64 and the letter D-, and to Fire for bringing Destiny's Child to me and bringing me to fanfiction. May you be happy wherever dead authors lie... To one day return to the living with renewed creativity.

I'm sorry for taking your pain away, but it never really was yours, was it? Shut up, Slacker. This story is dedicated to everyone who isn't like you, just out of spite.

"Speech or thought. Pick it up from context, dumbfaces."

Scene Change. I will leave a silly note, if you are in luck and lucky+

I got nothing.

--------------

"Genma." Soun said, with returned insistence.

"Tendo, it's not what it looks like." Genma backed up a step, staring not as his onetime companion but instead at his... child...

"Genma. _She _has no 'curse." Soun reiterated. Genma began to open his mouth and close it. Had he dreamed it up, to cover his shame at not having a _son?_ Had he done such tough training to a _daughter? _He couldn't be sure. He never could be sure.

"Damnit!" Genma sat down once more, staring at the wet spot on the floor before him, now free of the red-haired girl he had brought to the Tendo Dojo in search of an arranged marriage.

Scene-like Transition+

It had started with a day at the Tendo dojo, not normal, in fact, but quite strange. Akane, who would normally have been smashing bricks in the usual manner, was silently in her own room, a girly affair complete with flower wallpaper and little wooden duck nameplate, but slightly marred completely by the stack of heavy dumbbells and assorted weights in the far corner from the door, positioned for easy grab-and-throw for use against the casual intruder. Nabiki, who would have been in her room, typing away at her computer and calculating odds and such, was instead off at the bank, depositing a particularly large and particularly ill-gained sum of yen, dollars, and exotic appliances. Kasumi, normally cleaning steadily away, was off on a date ("You better not hurt my little girl, Tofu, you scoundrel!"), and could not be reached by telephone, pager, or smoke-signal.

It was a perfect time, Genma thought, to barge inside with a red-haired girl and a hungry belly. Well, not perfect, so much as right now.

"Akane!" Soun rapped twice, harder, on the door. "Akane, I just received note that friends of mine will be arriving soon. Please come downstairs to meet them." Soun sighed as she did not answer. "Very well," he thought. "I will meet them on my own. They will just have to stay until Kasumi and Nabiki return. Well, not Kasumi. She's already got a boyfriend, I guess, even if I don't like him that much ("Turn my head back to normal, Tofu! You scoundrel!")"

When he returned, Genma was just finishing his barge. "Oh, Tendo! Long time no see. This is my son, Ranma."

"Um." Soun said, thoughtfully.

"Ranma, say hello. Say, Tendo, that reminds me. Where are your daughters? We have to finish the plans, you know?" Genma was nervously looking around.

"_Son, _Genma?" Soun was extremely perplexed and not a little thirsty. Maybe, he thought, maybe after tea everything would make sense.

Scene-ish Changeling+

Akane, having lethargically dressed, dripped lazily down the stairs, matching precisely the drip of the tea kettle as Ranma was aquatically abused. "Oh, Akane, you're just in time. Show Ranma here to the Dojo while Genma and I have a little talk. Oh, and can you refill this tea kettle on your way? Just put it back on the hot burner please."

Akane led Ranma to the kitchen, and slowly refilled the kettle from the sink, not taking her eyes off the insecure young girl before her. "And yet, she is so pretty," Akane thought, "If I looked like her I'd never be nervous." She tried to quit thinking about it, but could not. "So cute," Akane let out, in a whisper.

"Huh?" Ranma replied intelligently, "What was that?"

"Um, nothing. Let's go." Akane checked the burners, even feeling all of them, but not a one was more than stone-cold. She turned one on, put the kettle on top, and led Ranma to the Dojo by hand.

Scenerific+

"So, you do martial arts, at all?" Ranma timidly asked? S/he was bored, and still thinking about what he could do with his new situation.

"I..." Akane refocused her eyes after drifting into thought. "I can't. Not anymore. (Not since Kuno-Baby stole this plot hook!) ("Damn you Tofu! You defiler! You Scoundrel!")"

Ranma blinked. In surprise, no less. "You, you don't?" Ranma could not understand it. Who wouldn't want to?

"I have to tell someone, sometime. I guess." Akane continued, unsure of her words and of her emotions. "There's this guy..."

"And he told you not to fight?" Ranma was less confused.

"No. I beat him." Akane started to raise her voice, just a little, above the sad whisper it had become.

"" Ranma was more confused.

"I beat him until he stopped breathing. I couldn't control myself, he made me so mad. I wanted to kill him, and I almost killed him. They told me a lesser man would have died... he only held on to life by a thread." Akane was breathing heavily, and Ranma could not help but notice the rise and fall of her not unimpressive attributes. Akane, looking ashamedly at the floor, did not notice, and would not have cared too much except for noting that it was entirely inappropriate given the circumstances.

"You... you did?" Ranma was shocked. How could this make you want to give up the Art?

"Now you'll be afraid of me too!" Akane began to cry ("You've made one too many tears fall, Tofu! You bastard! You scoundrel!").

"N... No!" Ranma was desperate to stop the flow of sadness from those amazing eyes.

"What?" Akane stopped, for a moment.

"I, I want to help you! You just need to learn control!" Ranma was excited. A student! Perfect for teaching skill and teaching himself teaching skill!

"Con... trol..." Akane knew she would like this new friend of hers. She wiped a stray drop of something away from her eye and forgot, for a moment, that sadness really ever existed.

"I have a secret too." Ranma confessed, too quickly.

"What?"

"I have a secret too." Ranma confessed, more slowly. "I have a secret and I hope you'll forgive me."

"What?"

"I'm... I'm a man." Ranma looked down herself.

Akane had never been madder before in her life. Well, technically, she had, but that's neither here nor there. She ripped the shirt from Ranma's chest, expecting balloons, or socks, or something other than the pair of full breasts and feminine curve she found hiding rather badly underneath the now ruined silk.

She looked away, red-faced and slightly more embarrassed than one would expect.

"I thought you said you were a man!" Akane shouted, eyes closed.

"I am!" Ranma yelled back, still not believing she had been unshirted.

"Then what are these?" Akane shouted once more, and turned to open her eyes and grab firmly but gently the two large, round orbs situated conveniently on Ranma's chest.

Ranma began to blush as well.

At that moment, the door slid slowly open, revealing a girl slightly taller than Akane, with a much shorter haircut.

"Really hitting it off with the new girl, I see. Well, good luck tonight, Akane." Nabiki slyly and fairly sarcastically spoke, one eye on Akane and one eye on the cleavage. With the click of a camera, she was gone.

"Eep!" Akane eeped, pulling back and leaving Ranma even more red-faced than she.

"I'm serious," Ranma said, returning to a nigh-forgotten point in the conversation, "I'm a man. I have... a curse, I guess. Hot water makes me a man. Cold water makes me a girl. I was born a man, you know!" Looking sincerely into Akane's eyes, he noted that she was still fixated on his breasts ("You've made another one into a man hater, Tofu, you cad! You scoundrel!").

"I have to see proof, you know." Akane said, softly. "I'd thought you would be my friend, but now I have to know..."

"Give me back my shirt, please?" Ranma said, marginally demandingly, "Thanks. Now, I'll show you something that you won't believe!" They stalked off towards the bath-room, to use the powers of thermodynamics much maligned.

Farewell, my love.+


	2. Secrets, Chapter 2: Kuno Baby

Secrets

A torturingly incomplete fanfiction by Kuno-Baby

Chapter Dos

This chapter is dedicated to the letter 7 and the number Q, and to Fire for bringing me into fanfiction. May you rest in peace.

This chapter is also dedicated to everyone but Slacker, out of spite.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/comments/

("Soun Tendo yelling at Dr. Tofu /in case you were confused about what these were/")

losers>French /losers>

!#$&()Telepathy()&$#!

Scene Transition, plus a small tip for you, bartender+

And so it begins... again...+

"So... It's true, Ranma." Akane stared regretfully at the larger, more black-haired form of the one of which she spoke. "I thought we could be friends... and that you'd teach me things, and everything would be alright, but..."

"B-but why? Why can't we still be friends? I still want to teach you things! I still want everything to be alright!" Ranma gesticulated wildly as he tried to figure out just what went wrong.

"You're a boy. A boy! I... I don't want you to be a boy, Ranma, why couldn't you just be the girl I thought you were? Now, you're going to be just like them... I don't want you to be like them!" Akane was panicking, being caught in a bathroom with, she realized, a _boy..._

"No, I'll... We can... ah..." Ranma was like a deer in the headlights, watching Sports Car Akane's Breakdown bearing down on him. He tried to take her hand, but she knocked his arm away, into the glass of cold water Ranma had prepared ahead of time.

"I'll... be a girl for you, Akane." Ranma said, eyes down and hair matching her face's red.

Akane began to calm instantly as soon as the threat of a brawl over dating was passed. 'He'll, she'll do that for me?'

"Come on, it's getting late. You're our guest, right? I'll set up the room for you and your father." Akane turned away to hide her own facial expression, too much relief and too much of something else written plain as day and clear as glass in her eyes and on her lips.

"Wait... please." Ranma lightly tapped Akane's hand. "Don't tell anyone, please? I can at least pretend to be a normal _girl, _hot water isn't as hard to avoid..."

"All right, Ranma. I'll do that... for you." Akane turned back to the door and led Ranma once more into the slightly more spacious hallway.

"P-pops!" Ranma exclaimed dramatically as he exited the bathing room, slightly fearful as to his father's reaction to his foolish attempts at trickery... 'Who could ever believe that his own child was a different sex?' He thought with much nervousness.

"I- I see you're getting along with Akane, my d-daughter." Genma stuttered out, hand behind his head and faking quite well a cheerful attitude. "Well, why don't you sleep in her room for this night? It wouldn't be proper for a teenaged girl to sleep in the same room as her father, would it? Heh heh ehe?" He lightly tapped his way into the guest room and soon the dull sounds of thunking and insane chuckling could be heard ringing throughout the building.

"He's up to something." Ranma turned to Akane again.

"Well... you'll have to sleep here, I guess," Akane said too readily, pointing to a duck shaped nameplate on a very ordinary door.

This scene can kiss it's butt goodbye.+

"Well, now that we're here, I'll set myself up." Ranma sat down slowly on the floor and began unpacking a few torn, thin blankets from his pack and arranging them half-hazardly on the floor, being careful not to accidentally make his bed on top of a dumbbell.

"No, I can't let you sleep on the floor. I'm the host. You take my bed." Akane said this with force and a little bit of longing.

"B-but I'm not _going_ to let you sleep on the floor!" Ranma was forgetting, for a moment, that it is difficult to be manly when one is not a man. "You are going to be comfortable in that bed tonight!"

Both of them stared at the bed wonderingly.

Transitionation Completazord+

"Ranma! Ranma! Are you still in there?" A voice he had not heard before accompanied by the fanfare of door-banging greeting Ranma's ears quite harshly in the early morning. Ranma began to rise and figure out what was going on when he heard a light moaning beside him.

"Kasumi, what's wrong?" Akane mumbled as she sat up, rubbing her eye with one hand while subconsciously and protectively draping an arm over Ranma's shoulder.

A tall, brown-haired lady of nineteen strolled worriedly into the room. "Oh!" She then strolled quickly out. "Nabiki did tell me this was going to happen. Please, come downstairs when you both are presentable."

"Both?" Akane muttered to herself, before refocusing on the form beside her. "Ah!" She exclaimed upon remembering, and then reddened as she removed her arm from the redhead's shoulders. "That Nabiki, sometimes..." Akane put her hand on Ranma's upper arm before turning around and standing out of her bed to rummage through the closet for clothes.

"I have something to wear already." Ranma said, partly to herself and partly to Akane.

"That set of clothing? But you wore it yesterday!" Akane quit her furious sorting to burn a glare into the black pants and red shirt Ranma had extracted from her pack.

"Hey! It's a different shirt!" Ranma stated, defensively.

"And boxers and an undershirt? Such strange things for a _girl _to wear." Akane said, laughing.

"Hey, don't rub it in!" Ranma sighed and prepared to have another strange day, the twentieth in a row since the advent of his dip in a little spring in backwoods China.

Go fetch, boy! Good dog+

"What's up?" Akane announced her presence and concern with two words as she showed Ranma to the table and sat, making sure Ranma sat down close beside her.

Soun was out of control. "It's... It's Genma!" He managed to bawl out before bursting again into tears. ("Not another drop of sadness, Tofu! I will make you pay! You scoundrel!")

"He wasn't there this morning." Kasumi said matter-of-factly, "I looked in his room, but all there was was this note."

Kasumi handed Ranma the nigh-illegibly scrawled letter and he began to read it.

To Ranma, my... child,

I have been horrible to you, I now know. Nothing can reduce the shame of a parent who knows not what he is doing. I should never have brought you with me, but pride is a terrible thing. I am leaving to fix my mistakes. Goodbye, my... daughter...

Love or whatever

Saotome Genma

"He's really gone." Ranma said, disbelievingly.

"Well, I did say I checked his room." Kasumi said, obliviously.

"No, he's left me here. Alone." Ranma slowly started to stand, but Akane held her hand.

"You're not alone." Akane smiled at Ranma, and pulled her gently back down, to engulf her in a hug with shirt-busting power. "You can stay with us, anyway, right dad?" Akane gave Soun Tendo a glare so powerful that, paradoxically, his kids could feel it.

"Uh..." Soun Tendo reaffirmed his answer by wetting himself. "Yes, sure! Goodbye!" He whisked himself up before embarrassments could be made and left the lower floor entirely.

The careless resounding click of a camera announced the arrival of Nabiki. "Ah, young love," she said, causing a chain reaction to occur, the end result being Akane and Ranma both sitting on their hands instead of in each others' arms.

"None of your business, Nabiki!" Akane said hotly, leveling yet another leveling glare.

"Actually, exactly my business." Nabiki snidely returned, postage due.

"Oh my!" Kasumi was heard to cliché, "You're going to be late to school!"

"That's right!" Akane did thusly exclaim, "C'mon, Ranma, I'll show you the way!" But her later actions proved her a liar, as she did not show the way but rather drag.

Enter the Dragon. Er, I mean Moron+

Akane raced through the street, Ranma metaphorically flapping in the wind behind her, when she suddenly stopped, almost but not quite sending Ranma flying into the schoolyard. "It's him." Akane said, and then began to cry, softly.

"Who?" Ranma was frantic to stop the crying.

"The guy... The guy I beat up. Kuno Tatewaki..." Akane said, a little louder than necessary.

"Yes, me, Blue Thunder, age seventeen, whatnot." The previously mentioned Tatewaki flippantly responded to a statement not actually made to him. His apparent unconcerned attitude was betrayed by the cast on his arm and on his leg, and the blackish purple mark on his eye.

"Don't tell me you think you can fight me like that! After... what I did to you..." Akane trailed off, and Ranma looked back at her before sending rays of angry stare at the kendoist /not that Ranma knows he's a kendoist yet/.

"Actually, I do think I could fight you in this condition, but today mine noble business lies with your sister. These marks do speak for my pitying, do they not?" Kuno was speaking a strange mix of gibberish and Japanese, unlike his normal pure version of the former.

"You look terrible!" Akane yelled, more angry than guilty at this point in the paragraph.

"Good. They _are _fake, you know." Kuno straightened to no longer favor his 'uninjured' leg for standing on.

"What?" was all Akane could say before the bell rang and she had to lead Ranma to class.

Kuno is back! Back again! Baby back! Ribs are tasty+

"Miss Tendo."

"Kuno."

"You know, I did actually prefer my erstwhile nickname."

"Very well, Kuno-Baby, what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"Apparently, Miss Tendo, it wears off."

"What?"

"I win, Miss Tendo. If you would kindly pay me the agreed upon sum? Oh, and keep the spare change you got from me while our little game was in effect. The winnings should be enough to more than replace it."

"What? It can't have worn off! You'd need to die!"

"Thank your sister for me, by the way. You can take 1000 yen off what you owe me, for that."

"Agh!" Nabiki Tendo was not actually, having a nice day, thank you very much.

End+

Of chapter, not story. Dumbface.+


	3. Revealing Kuno's Secret

Secrets

Chapter 3

How do you like your baby blue eyes now Mr. dead man?

This chapter is dedicated to your mom, who I totally had last night.

-

"Akane! Akane!" Nabiki yelled, out of breath.

"What is it?" Akane asked, from her position outside of the class, previously generated upon receipt of far too many notes concerning the new girl who shyly sat next to her that day.

"It's... it's Kuno..." Nabiki said, with far too evil a gleam in her eyes, "He's gone crazy! Crazier! He tried to kill and now he's threatened to kill me if I don't give him a huge amount of money!"

Akane narrowed her eyes. "Is it an amount you could afford to pay?"

Nabiki laughed nervously. "That's not the point! You have to save me!"

Akane sighed. "Come on, Ranma. Let's go see what we can do about Kuno."

Ranma looked uneasy. ""I thought you never wanted to fight again until you had better control?"

"I don't know what I want to do... I have to do something." Akane grimaced. "If... if he attacks me... I want you to be there."

"Huh?" Ranma said, perplexed.

"You'll... protect me, right?" Akane said, nervous again.

"Yeah... Yes. I will protect you, like you protected me." Ranma said, seriously.

"Ooh, drama." Nabiki said, annoyed that they had forgotten she was even there.

-

"Kuno!" Akane said, angrily.

"Yes?" Kuno said, simply.

"Huh?" Ranma said, perplexed.

"Well, what is it?" Kuno said, conveying a slight tone of annoyance.

"It's just that you usually respond with something poetic and terrible that makes my ears bleed, and that also manages to capture your eternal idiocy and love." Akane said, sagely.

"I'm over that. By the way, did Nabiki thank you for me?" Kuno said, questioningly.

"Huh?" Akane said, perplexed.

"I see she did not. Ah, well. I'll return that 1000 yen to her debt." Kuno said, shaking his head and making a chickenly clucking noice.

"That's what we're here to put a stop to!" Akane said, remembering.

"Put a stop to? Oh. Nabiki is treacherous as ever. I fear she is trying to welsh on our bet." Kuno said, this time shaking his head with a normal clucking noise.

"A bet?" Ranma asked, timidly in an attempt to act like a girl and not a maniac martial artist.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I acted the way I did?" Kuno asked, wonderingly.

"Well, I'd always assumed it was extreme mental damage." Akane answered after thinking.

"Actually, it was extreme psychedelic drugs. You see, your sister made a bet that she could make me forget a certain correspondence we had shared, almost one year ago. After one year, she would reveal the contract and I would see my signature telling me to pay up. However, thanks to my near-death experience at your hands, the drug wore off early, and I won our little bet."

"What?" Akane asked, getting a little angry.

Kuno shrugged. "I heard I'd done some things to you during this time. Whatever they were, I apologize. It is really Nabiki's fault, though."

Akane's eyes turned red and she turned around, to stalk back to the place she had left Nabiki.

-

AN: I think Results will get ten times my attention as this story. Sorry. I just like it better.


End file.
